


Post-match

by Twi_Fated



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twi_Fated/pseuds/Twi_Fated
Summary: Xion visits her boyfriend after his struggle match
Relationships: Hayner/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)





	Post-match

"Ugh! I was so close!" Hayner groaned as he walked from the struggle arena.

Xion had seen it for herself; he had been just five points short of winning his match against Setzer when the time ran out. It wasn't the first time he had been eliminated from a tournament, but he looked especially frustrated this time.

"Don't worry Hayner, Roxas will kick his butt for you next round!" Kairi said as she brought her arm around her boyfriend's back before tilting her head to look up at him "Right, Roxas?"

Roxas nodded his head in agreement to his girlfriend's encouragement. "Yeah! I'm going to teach him not to play dirty against my friends, because you know that's the only reason he won!"

Hayner still seemed frustrated, but his expression was a little lighter.

"Thanks. I'm going back to the usual spot, I need some time to cool off."

As Hayner walked off, Kairi turned to Xion "Xion, are you going with him?"

"Of course I am, he's my boyfriend. I'm not going to let him get hung up over losing his struggle match."

"Okay, but be back for the finals so you can watch Roxas take the trophy!"

"Alright, good luck you two!"

"Thanks Xion, but Roxas doesn't need luck with how awesome he is!" Kairi said before pressing her lips against Roxas's cheek which made him start to blush.

Xion laughed and then went to find Hayner while Kairi and Roxas started preparing for the next match together. She hoped to catch up to him and comfort him before he could get too grumpy about his loss like he usually did. Hayner never took losses well because of how competitive he was, but his competitive attitude was part of why Xion found him so attractive and ended up dating him. Besides, how could she not fall in love with him with how handsome he was?

She felt a little bad for leaving and not being able to cheer Roxas on in some of the matches he would be in, but she knew that it'd be alright as long as Kairi was there for him. After walking through the streets, Xion reached the usual spot where she knew she'd find Hayner. She walked past the gate and pushed aside the curtain concealing the small room under the tracks where Hayner sat on the couch grumbling something to himself.

"Hayner?"

Hayner jumped a little when he heard his voice and interrupted his grumbling to look up at her.

"Xion, shouldn't you be with Roxas and Kairi at the struggle arena?"

Xion walked over and sat next to Hayner on the couch and put her hand on top of his.

"It's fine, next match won't be for a bit. Besides, I wanted to make sure my boyfriend was doing alright."

Hayner started to smile and moved a little closer to her.

"Thanks, babe." Hayner said before giving Xion a quick kiss on the lips, making her heart flutter.

"Of course, Hayner. I'm just trying to be a good girlfriend." Xion told him with a smile.

Xion put her arm around him and began moving her legs onto his lap before starting to feel his muscly arm with her other hand. In response, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her back. Xion looked at Hayner with love in her eyes as he held her in his arms, feeling his strong physique keeping her in place close to him. She settled both of her arms around his back while he held her tighter, closing the distance between their faces and making her heart beat even faster. 

Their faces now right next to each other, Xion couldn't resist the urge any further and pressed her lips against Hayner's, kissing him as he held her in his embrace. Holding him just as tight, Xion was completely in love with Hayner as she felt him kiss her back just as passionately. After making out with her boyfriend for another few minutes Xion pulled back to look into Hayner's brown eyes, admiring how handsome he was with his messy blonde hair and the way his muscles showed through his shirt.

Xion noticed him move one hand from her back down to beneath her legs, feeling his hand holding her legs.

"Hey Xion, why don't we head back to my place? We could watch a movie and have a nice cuddle session together." Hayner suggested. "We could even spend the night if you want. How does that sound, babe?"

Xion raised an eyebrow "But Hayner, aren't we supposed to watch Roxas in the final match of the struggle tournament?"

"That tournament was a bust anyways. Besides, I bet Kairi and Roxas are going to be so busy making out with each other after the match that they'll forget we were even supposed to show up in the first place." Xion laughed.

"You mean making out like how we were doing just a minute ago?"

Hayner got a bit of a smug look on his face. "Maybe. Or maybe more like how we're going to be making out when we get back to my place." He started getting up off the couch, carrying her in his arms bridal style as she held onto him. Before Xion knew it, Hayner was carrying her out of the usual spot and to his house for a special night together.


End file.
